


杀手7（正篇完结）

by April_Sun



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Sun/pseuds/April_Sun





	杀手7（正篇完结）

第七章

什琴斯尼踩下油门的瞬间，摁下了1号快捷键，莱万的头像出现在屏幕。  
就好像等待他打来一样，对方飞速接了起来。  
“你在哪？”什琴斯尼先声夺人。  
“你好。”  
不是莱万，当然不是！听上去有点耳熟，没用几秒什琴斯尼就回想起声音的主人——曾坐在审讯室里的热罗姆•博阿滕。  
什琴斯尼的火气一下就上来了。  
“你这个他妈的混蛋！！！你要带罗伯特去哪儿，嗯？！”  
“呃…去车上？我们在车上。”对面传来笑声，那种肾上腺素还没退，处于完全兴奋状态的笑声。  
“对，趁着能笑的时候笑吧，等我找到你，把你揍得屁滚尿流，你就知道在牢里待着时有多幸福了…”  
“不是我在开车，兄弟，我能有什么办法。”博阿滕费力的在什琴斯尼的咆哮中插入这句话，语气充满无辜。  
“…你以为你跑得掉？警察局所有能跑的车都出动了，从第一大道开始封锁，如果你正开在那条路上是上不了大桥的！”  
然后，什琴斯尼停下来几秒，将听到的句子在脑子里倒带，怒气更控制不住了，正想要再开口时，被对方打断。  
“多谢提醒，什琴斯尼先生，你是叫这个名字，对吧？”博阿滕说，“不过多此一举，我们有警用电台。”  
哦，当然了！莱万怎么可能不利用这个。  
“不客气，等下还会有空中支援呢，做好准备吧。”什琴斯尼干巴巴的说，在十字路口来了个急转弯。

电话那边一片沉寂，过了好一会儿又传出声响，那种时断时续，窸窸窣窣的小声回答。  
“我只是逗他玩玩，一本正经的怪有趣的…哦，别生气，不跟你的沃伊开玩笑了，别再瞪我了亲爱的…这就开免提…要不要给你连上车载音响…没有，你在说什么，我吃醋？他是你从警察培训时就在一起的搭档，我只是个你认识不到半年的杀人犯，我干嘛吃醋！”  
“就是！他已经在你身边了，你干嘛吃醋！快特么把电话给罗伯特，你个日了狗脑子进水的蠢货！”什琴斯尼听不下去了，是谁说连环杀人犯高智商来着，感觉就是个短路的傻瓜！  
什琴斯尼想跟莱万通话，想的都快发疯了！

“嗨，沃伊。”  
终于！  
“你好，蠢货。”什琴斯尼说，然后深吸一口气，努力平静自己。他完全没客气，莱万的确在做一件蠢的不得了的事。

 

从庆功宴上出来的莱万没回家，而是去了警局。  
“去参加聚会吧，小子，喝几杯，换我来值班，”他这样对被迫留下待命的新人说，“机会难得，下次佩尔这么大方的请客，可不知要等到什么时候了。”  
然后，莱万进了自己的办公室，调好闹表，暗暗祈祷这段时间不要出事，不用出警，他需要养足精神。  
待到凌晨三点，莱万准时醒来。他就着洗手池中冰冷的水洗了几把脸，又从抽屉中多拿上两夹子弹放进口袋。最后，他对了下表。转移时间是四点十五，他赶得及。

“嘿，伙计，”莱万下车走到临时监狱的铁门外，对里面预备妥当的押送车喊，“我是慕尼黑警局的警探莱万。”他说，“这是我的警官证。”  
“什么事？”一个手持枪械站在车边做最后检查的押送官原地未动，只是喊回来。  
“你们在转移那个连环杀手吗？”莱万问的直接。  
“也许。”押送官警惕着。  
“那家伙可厉害着。要是你看到了上次我们的侦查现场就会知道，一地断了的手指，啧。”  
“别说了警探，我们的人还没吃早饭就要吐了，”那人做出个被恶心到的表情，“你究竟什么事。”  
“有几个文件需要放在他的档案里！”莱万说，边举起手中的东西，“我知道我应该邮寄过去，但到那时就晚了。”  
“不，不行。”押送官开始向莱万的方向移动，仍旧握紧枪杆，枪口30°指向地面。  
“检查官的疏忽！也不是第一次他们差遣人来干这苦差事了。不过我能有什么办法，我们警探总是要跟他们合作的。”莱万无奈的挥舞着胳膊。  
“我可不确定。”押送官回头看了眼囚车。  
“就把这文件接过去！没别的！交给那边的典狱长，麻烦他在封锁档案前把资料放进去！等到早上只要一上班，我们就打电话，不会让你背锅的，行吗？”  
“好吧，好吧，我过来了。注意保持距离。”

保持距离？这可是句笑话。莱万抓住对方伸过来接东西的胳膊，使劲往身后一拽。那人的脸便狠狠亲吻上铁门，发出个闷响，身子贴着门滑倒。莱万拉过他，取得裤袋里的钥匙，打开了大门。  
接着，趁车里的另一个警卫还没发现异常，莱万迅速接近押送车，敲了敲后敞式的车门。在之毫无防备的打开时，莱万用刚缴下的长枪枪托击中对方的下巴。被囚在里面的博阿滕惊讶瞬间就反应过来，配合的用沉重的手链勒住向后倒过来的警卫的脖子。  
车身晃动起来，此时，坐在车前座吃三明治的司机才觉察不对，手忙脚乱的放下早餐去摸腰间的配枪，不过还是慢了一步，被莱万用枪指着鼻子下了车。还没站稳，又被解开脚镣绕过来的博阿滕猛击脖颈，晕了过去。  
几乎没遇到什么有力的阻碍，劫囚进行的极其迅速且悄无声息，顺利的莱万都不敢相信。一秒钟也没迟疑，他和博阿滕坐进他开来的轿车里。启动前，莱万还拍了拍多放了弹夹的口袋，并衷心希望自己在之后的逃亡路上也无需用上它们。

 

“听着，罗伯特，把车开回警局，好么？那么多警车你怎么可能跑的掉！”什琴斯尼歪头夹着电话，对着话筒说的语重心长。  
“我想不会，我有一条秘密通道。”莱万还是那么镇定。  
“哦真的？就是那条沿着海边的大道？”什琴斯尼毫不留情的戳穿，他清楚莱万的喜好，就知道他要走那里。  
“你在朝这边开过来么？”莱万有一瞬间的慌张。  
“不然呢？你以为我会在哪儿？妄想我会就这么放过你！怎么，我们俩是第一天认识么！”什琴斯尼讥讽的说，“我这一夜可没怎么睡踏实，一直等着电话响。可不是，天都没亮就被吵醒了。想想看，四点半！罗伯特！我怎么从没见你出任务起这么早过。”  
这一顿攻击下来，电话对面被噎的说不出话，极不明显的叹了口气。  
“如果你真的就这么劫走他，你也会被判刑的，罗伯特，你知道么？”什琴斯尼只好软下来，继续说，“监狱里都是你亲手送进去的小混混，你想没想过。”  
“已经到这一步了，沃伊，我攻击了三个法警，无论如何也回不了头了。”莱万说。  
“怎么不行，我们就说是那混蛋威胁你这么做，还用枪逼你开车带他走，”什琴斯尼的大脑飞速转着，“管他用什么借口，管他呢！我们会想出个合适的托词。”  
什琴斯尼停顿。  
“你不用走。我们会有办法的，我们一直如此。”  
然而，对面除了喘气，听不到任何声音。

什琴斯尼砸了下方向盘，他正一路逆行，这下更分了神！很快咒骂吐出来，什琴斯尼夹着电话的脑袋撞向车窗，一声没忍住的疼痛呻吟传到另一头。  
“你又没戴耳机？我以为你知道这是在开车。”莱万那惯有的恨铁不成钢的语气跟着传回来，“你得买个耳机。”  
“什么，你说现在？那可不行，我正忙着呢！”什琴斯尼目光死死盯着前方，莱万的车已经出现在视野内了，只剩四个车位的距离。  
“因为我不会再帮你接电话了，对吗？你得自己想办法。”莱万分外温柔的说，“就像以后的好多事那样，我不会在场了，你要做好准备才行。”

这太超过了，什琴斯尼心想，他不能就突然说起这个。

电话中一片沉静，过了一会，那个令什琴斯尼厌烦的声音响起。  
“我们不会再作案了，我们会找个地方过下半辈子，会很低调。我不会让任何人有机会找到他，伤害他。我会照顾好他，你要相信我。”那声音承诺，说的是那样斩钉截铁。

“你应该相信我，因为你知道，我爱他，就跟你一样。”

什琴斯尼的眼泪流下来。  
真的？是这样么？那么，就这样告别？可他怎么甘心？

前面的卡车在变道，什琴斯尼要被挡住了，他就要看不见莱万了。  
什琴斯尼轰了下油门。

 

后面出了车祸，很大的撞击声，莱万听到了。  
那是什琴斯尼，绝对是什琴斯尼。  
莱万一脚踩在刹车上，几乎要停下车调头救人。  
不过这时，电话里传来了什琴斯尼安静的嗓音，跟车窗外的嘈杂形成了鲜明的对比：

“等你安顿好了，你会告诉我你在哪儿么？”

莱万吓坏了，还说不出话。

“别就这么走了，让我知道你在哪儿，”什琴斯尼停顿了下，发出嘶嘶的抽气声，“我不会这么快就动身去打扰你。”  
“怎么，就因为你出了车祸？”莱万故作轻松的笑。  
“对，没错，不过我现在正从这该死的车里爬出来！”什琴斯尼说，电话听筒也如实的将他挪动身体的声音传过来，“我们讨论了多少次，说要换掉这辆警车来着？可惜预算一直不够。”  
“现在你能申请了。因为追捕一级通缉犯报销的车子，他们会重视的。”莱万开始拿这事儿打趣，好像在说的通缉犯不是他的样子。  
“可不是，终究还是托了你的福。”什琴斯尼也乐得配合。  
博阿滕在副驾驶听着这很有默契的对话，不算高兴的撇撇嘴。他看了眼极力控制的莱万，心底知道，这大概是最后的告别。

接着，对话又有停顿，打断它的是一阵慌乱的救援。有人在问什琴斯尼怎么样，说救护车正在路上。

“好啦，我要上救护车了。”什琴斯尼最后说，“就这样吧，罗伯特。再见。”  
“好，再见，沃伊。”

 

一年后

什琴斯尼办案回家，一张印着悉尼歌剧院的明信片躺在门口，没有邮戳，没有话语，除了什琴斯尼自己的地址外什么都没有。  
也许本就不需要再多的什么了。

什琴斯尼穿过客厅，径直来到卧室，打开某个上锁的抽屉。将那张新收到的明信片和里面其他几张“凯旋门”、“爱琴海”之类的放在一起。之后，摘下一直带着的样式简单的兰花项链，放在床头，躺下来。


End file.
